


Sobeck Journal, 8-3-65

by Selkit



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Ficlet, Gen, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkit/pseuds/Selkit
Summary: Something I haven’t thought about in a while: I was born during a global pandemic. March 11, 2020.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sobeck Journal, 8-3-65

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first birthday, Elisabet.

Something I haven’t thought about in a while: I was born during a global pandemic. 

March 11, 2020. My mother told me the story of my birth several times over the years. I’m sure she toned down the details for my sake, but still, I think about how scared she must have been. How it must have felt to give birth–a trying event under the best of circumstances–while surrounded by medical personnel garbed to their eyeballs in protective gear. Even my father had to wear a mask and gloves during the labor. And they were the lucky ones. If I’d been born less than a month later, my father wouldn’t even have been allowed in the room. Too great a risk.

That pandemic became just a historical footnote only a decade or so later, of course. Once the Great Die-Off began. Still, it’s hard not to draw parallels. I came into the world during one plague outbreak. I’ll leave it thanks to another. Naoto would find something poetic in that, I’m sure. I can’t. Too tired. 

All the work we do trying to protect life, to sustain it…and there’s so much that threatens to tear it all down. And yet we push on. Guess it’s a good thing I’m so stubborn.

(I heard that in Mom’s voice. Made me smile, even if just for a moment.)

Enough philosophizing. Back to work.


End file.
